


Glue

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clinging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Melinda nearly has to kill Phil to save him, they give in to their feelings and start sticking to each other like glue after the trauma they endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

After Phil nearly died (again), he and Melinda finally admitted how they felt about each other … and started sticking to each other like glue. It was like they were afraid the other would disappear forever if they were out of sight. It would be inconvenient if the reins hadn’t temporarily been handed over to Skye and Trip. “You two are aware that you don’t have to be right on top of each other, twenty-four seven, right? Like I know you’re in love and stuff but this isn’t healthy.” Skye was pretty happy for two of the most important people in her life, however.

“We know but we don’t care,” Melinda replied. 

“You’ll understand when you nearly die as much as we have,” Phil chimed in. It had been a little too close this time, until Tony and Bruce found the solution that saved him. They had been found in tears as Melinda pointed a gun at him and tried to convince him that she couldn’t do it (nobody talked about it, but their relationship had forever changed as a result).

“We’re getting there,” Grant pointed out as he walked into the room.

“What are you doing?” Melinda knew he was trying to make up for the red in his ledger and hoped he could but she still didn’t full trust him.

“I needed to talk to Skye about something relating to our latest op. You feeling okay, Coulson?” Grant didn’t want to admit it out loud but he did worry about his boss going down Garrett’s path. Fortunately it hadn’t ended the same well.

Phil nodded. “Thanks for asking, Ward. My head is clear for the first time in a year and it’s great. Plus, I have the woman I love by my side, our daughter’s safe, and the team is relaxing. Nothing to worry about.” He’d probably just jinxed them but honestly didn’t care at the moment. They’d deal with the next crisis when they were ready.

“Great news. Skye, come on.” Grant moved his head back towards the labs.

Skye waved goodbye before she followed him out of the bedroom. “Have lots of fun and wild sex!” she called.

“I don’t want her thinking about our sex life. She’s just a kid.” Phil wrinkled his nose up in disgust and Melinda just sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Phil, she’s a twenty-six year old alien who’s had sex before. Simmer down, please.”

“Because you asked so nicely, I will.” Phil rolled over and placed a hand on Melinda’s chest. “You’re beautiful.”

“Stop sucking up.”

“Never.” They both laughed and he leaned down and kissed her. “I love you.”

She gasped in delight. “I love you too.” It felt fucking amazing to finally be able to say those words out loud to him and not worry about ruining their friendship. She knew it was impossibility in their line of work but Melinda definitely wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man, her best friend, the love of her life. She ran her fingers through his hair and stared up at the ceiling and tried to quell the thoughts of how close she came to losing everything. She’d always be thankful for the last minute intervention that saved both their lives (and yes, Melinda’s life had also been saved).

“The kids probably think we’re fucking like crazy in here,” Phil suddenly observed, bringing her out of her dark headspace.

“Phil, you’re an idiot but yes, that will happen at some point.” Neither of them had the energy yet but it’d happen soon enough.

“Looking forward to it. And we gotta keep up with the kids because I know they’re having sex marathons.”

She stared at him. “I cannot believe you just said.”

“Well it worked, didn’t it? You’re not thinking about my death now. And I probably just ruined it but whatever. Doesn’t matter. Melinda, stop overthinking this. We’re both still here and nothing is going to kill us for a few more weeks.” He didn’t want her to drown in her dark thoughts again because she had been inconsolable these last few weeks.

“It did. You’re very distracting,” Melinda conceded. She yawned and then flipped Phil over. “Did you think I was staying like that for very long?”

“I hoped the answer would be no.” Why hadn’t he realized his feelings for her sooner? So many years wasted but now wasn’t the time for regrets.

Melinda slid up and leaned her head against Phil’s chest. She placed a hand on his chest to make sure that his heart was still beating. It reassured her in every single way. “You’re still here,” she whispered to herself.

Phil understood that this helped Melinda and just let her go. “I’m still here, sweetheart.” A plan was already swirling about proposing to the love of his life but he needed some time away from her to grab his mother’s ring. Thank God he didn’t lose that or he would have flipped out.

She tried to hold back the tears threatening to surface all day but ultimately failed. Melinda’s sobs soaked his chest but Phil didn’t care. He started rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. “I’m sorry,” she cried.

“Don’t ever apologize for falling apart, Melinda. And besides, I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m here for. Just ask the other guys.”

Melinda snickered despite herself but refused to move her hand. She just needed to know for sure that Phil was still here with her. She eventually exhausted herself and fell asleep with her head still on his shoulder. Phil kissed the top of her head and joined her in sleep less than fifteen minutes later, the events of the day catching up to him.

Skye and Grant stopped by to check in on them when they arrived back at the base three hours later, and she shut off the light so neither had to worry about turning it off later.

Phil and Melinda had been through hell and back and they would always stick with each other through thick and thin. Not even death and alien languages could rip them apart.


End file.
